Yugioh millenium troubles
by missykix200
Summary: when a young women who lost her memories is going to have to risk it all to get her memories back and maybe learn something new about friendship and trust. Maybe she will even fall in love? Join Daisy and Yugi on a journey to recover Daisy's memories and the past of the millenium puzzles witch belonged to ancient pharaohs over three thousand years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm missykix200 and I'm just here to say enjoy the first chapter of millennium trouble or millennium troubles if you know me on wattpad as: Daisy moto I hope you like the fan fiction about my oc and Yugi and my Yami oc and Yami Yugi as we unravel a story with romance, action, adventure and Paradox? which will happen and we will run into a time traveling duel wheel riding duelist with a mark that's unforgettable and a kid with a kuriboh on his head after our journey in the duelist kingdom, battle city and ancient Egyptian flashbacks...oooh... well anyway this is your host missykix200, signing out. PEACE P.S. a line usually means the next day or the end of the chapter so if it says and went to sleep it's the next day. ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 1 "A DAY TO REMEMBER."

"Yugioh!" was all I heard before loosing consciousness. I awoke with someone staring at me smiling with an eager expression and amethyst eyes. I took a closer look and it was a young boy and he said "Good you're awake." I didn't know where I was nor did I remember anything other than how old I was and my name. then, the boy said "My name is Yugi Moto and I am 16 years old. What's your name?" in witch I replied saying "M-My name I-is Daisy and I-I'm 16 years old as well." the boy seemed shy yet kind with a big smile on his face he said "glad your okay after I found you I thought you were done for." he sounded so sweet the way he had said it "W-Where am.-" Yugi cut me off before I could finish "you are at my Grandpa's game shop I brought you here after I found you unconscious and now three days later you're awake." the way Yugi had said it he made me realize that he did sound tired.

I started to sit up and a odd golden pendant fell into my lap. I had no clue what it was or how it got there all I knew was that it must be important to be around my neck even if I had never seen it before. I looked at Yugi and he was just as confused as I was. "W-where did you?" was all he said before looking down at his chest to see an identical pendant around his neck. "Grandpa said that this was the only millenium puzzle in the entire world." I stood up as he was talking and I was the same height as Yugi. we just talked for about 20 minutes or so and my stomach growled I look at Yugi to hear him say "I guess I'm not the only one here who is hungry." I started to laugh and Yugi's grandpa walked in and said "Good your both ready for lunch then." me and Yugi got up and followed Yugi's grandpa out the door.

Yugi led me to the kitchen and told me to sit at the table as he helped his grandpa bring lunch to the table. When suddenly Yugi's grandpa tripped sending the plates flying out of his hands. I grabbed a metal serving tray that was on the table and caught the plates without knowing "how" or "why" .soon I find Yugi and his Grandpa staring at me in surprise then they said "How did you do that?" with me not knowing how I did what I just had a few seconds ago so I answered them as "I don't actually know how I did that myself and it's bad enough that I can't remember anything." Yugi went from surprised to shocked to confused all in a matter of seconds "N-Nothing?" he asked me as if I had just came back from the store with nothing in my hands.

"Well enough said let's eat." Yugi's grandpa said before we said anymore we ate sushi and eggrolls that Yugi's grandpa made and they were great. After that Yugi told me that I was going to be going to school at Domino high with him in the same class. We spent the rest of the day playing games and telling jokes. we ended up loosing track of time and soon it was time to get ready for bed we were going to be getting up early to buy my school supplies and so I had a shower and went to bed. "Goodnight Daisy." Yugi said from across the room "Goodnight Yugi." I replied smiling "Wait Yugi." Yugi responded with a simple "hmm." "I can remember something." "What is it?" "I was a duelist." I shut off the lamp and shut my eyes with my millennium puzzle beside me. and that was the end of my first day with Yugi.

We woke up bright and early to have breakfast we toast bacon and eggs after that we changed our clothes and brushed our teeth and then we were off to buy my school supplies. First we bought my uniform sadly they did not carry uniforms for girls that would fit me so there I was trying on a blue jacket and blue pants for my fall uniform and it was easy to say that my under shirt was all I needed for spring and summer no jacket, we paid for my new uniforms because we got a discount if we bought two of the same uniform. After that we bought my books, gym clothes, binders, pencils and my papers for writing and what not. "well it's just about lunch why don't we stop for some ramen or something?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

It sounded like a good idea and just as we started walking to the noodle hut we ran into Yugi's friends "hey, Yugi." said a boy with blonde hair "what's up Joey?" Yugi had asked the boy that was apparently named Joey "Not much we went to go see you at the game shop but you weren't there. so me, Tristan and Tea decided to stop for lunch." I stared at the three friends looking confused "Um.. Yugi I think someone is following you." a girl with brown hair said pointing at me. "Don't worry Tea that's just my friend Daisy remember the girl I told you three about a few days ago." Yugi said smiling at his friends "yeah we just went to buy my school supplies after all how will I do any good at domino high without school supplies." I said to the three with a grin on my face. "oh. well I'm tea and this is Joey and Tristan." Tea said to me gesturing to Joey and Tristan who seemed just as confused as I was.

We all sat down and ate lunch while Yugi explained to Joey and Tristan who I was. "So Daisy have you ever noticed how similar you look to Yugi?" Tristan asked me. I looked at Yugi just noticing how much alike we looked. Then Yugi replied to Tristan while looking at me "Now Tristan we look nothing alike." he looked awfully confused "See what did he tell you Yugi you guys look so alike." Joey said with a smug look on his face "Oh knock it off you three." Tea and I said at the same time. we finished lunch and all of us walked back to the game shop together with Yugi telling Tristan, Joey and Tea about what happened the day before. We stopped at the door and Joey challenged Yugi to a duel "Hey Joey can I duel you instead?" I asked with a spark of confidence in my voice "Uh. I don't think that's a good idea Daisy." Yugi said sounding sure of himself "Oh come on Yugi led her duel me I'll ick her butt." Joey said sounding even more sure than Yugi did. "Let her duel. Let her duel." Joey and Tristan chanted "OH FINE!" Yugi shouted "Yeah." Tristan, Joey and I shouted "We duel tomorrow at lunch my class." Joey said "you mean our class Joey. Daisy is going to be in our class. it's the only one with extra desks." Yugi corrected "Well then it's settled then." I said almost as confident as ever

the rest of the day Yugi trained me to duel Joey. "I'm going to kick his butt and show him who can duel better." I said with confidence but not very much "Slow down Daisy this is your first duel that you can remember you may win or you may loose it's all about the heart of the cards." Yugi said trying to reassure me that it's not just strength but the heart of the cards.

we did the same thing as in the morning but we went to bed instead of leaving. "sleep well Daisy you need energy to duel after all." I smiled and shut off the lamp "You too Yugi he's going to want to duel you as well." Yugi laughed and we went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke with a start "YUGI!" I look over to see that my tri-colored haired friend was gone. I jumped up put on my uniform grabbed my bag looked at the time it was 8:49. I ran for the door got outside and Yugi was waiting for me leaning against the game shop. "Oh in a hurry I see." Yugi said smiling "Why didn't you wake me up?" I said while we were running trying to make it on time after a few minutes Joey, Tea and Tristan were running with us as well "H-hey Yug." Joey said running out of breath as we ran into the school making it just in time for the bell to ring for homeroom. "What the hell was all that about?" I said gasping from all the running "We all wanted to walk to school with you Daisy. you know so you weren't so nervous." the four had said in response to my question the teacher had walked in and said "okay class we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Daisy and she has just recently gotten amnesia so please try to be nice to her." I looked around to see Yugi, Tristan, Joey and tea reassuring looks "Hi guys my name is Daisy and I hope you guys will enjoy having me as a classmate." I said with a semi confident tone. "Daisy you can go sit by Yugi and Seto over there." the teacher pointed to an empty desk beside Yugi and a kid that was apparently named Seto who I soon found out to be my rival. I smiled as I went to sit by my friend and I noticed a silver haired boy who was smiling at me as if we had known each other for a long time.

I was surprised that I knew what we were doing in math as they had been doing this for about two weeks now I had finished the work we were given pretty fast and as it turned out I got 100% of it right without help. As it turned out I was pretty smart. our classes passed super fast and soon it was time to duel Joey. "All right Daisy I'm gonna mop the floor with ya." Joey exclaimed as I gave him a sly response "pff.. Fat chance you al talk and no bite I bet I could beat you in three turns or less." I said drawing my 5 cards and let Joey make his first move. I had been right I beat him with three turns and it was amazing. "Hey I say you cheated Daisy." I just looked at him then Yugi said "She won fair and square." I blushed from the way Yugi had defended me like that "Oh Yeah then how's aout you duel me the Yug." I was right about Joey wanting to duel Yugi and in four turns it was over "Hey Yug how did ya get so good at dueling?" asked a puzzled Joey "oh it's easy Joey my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him." Yugi said putting away his deck smiling.

"well let's go then Yug." Joey said "okay and maybe I can get grandpa to show us his super rare card." Yugi said (Rare card that sounds too much like... the blue eyes white dragon.) said Seto Kaiba to himself.

We waited until the end of the day and we walked over to the game shop to see the rare card Yugi had mentioned. "hey gramps mind showing us your super rare card?" Yugi asked in a kind manner "My rare card you say I don't bring it out often but here it is. the Blue eyes white-dragon card. they only ever made four and-." Yugi's grandpa had interrupted by someone saying "what do you want for that rare card I will trade all of these for that one card." said Seto Kaiba "whoa." said me and the other's looking at the briefcase full of duel-monsters cards. "No." said the wise old man who ran the game shop. "okay then name your price I will pay any amount of money for that card." said an annoyed Seto Kaiba "I cannot put a price on this card. it was given to me by a dear friend in America and so I cannot trade you." said Yugi's grandpa "Fine then. have it your way you senile old man." Kaiba said as he grabbed his briefcase and left.

"that was amazing Mr. Moto." I said with a grin on my face. "please Daisy as long as you are living here I insist on you calling me Grandpa." said Yugi's grandfather "okay I will do that." I said forgetting that Joey, Tea and Tristan were still there "This is getting too weird for us." said Joey and Tristan at the same time. "See you guys tomorrow." Tea said as her, Joey and Tristan left.

"well that was awkward." Yugi said scratching his head laughing awkwardly. when I looked at the time it was nearly 6:00 pm so we went to the kitchen and started cooking. we made sushi and ramen it took half an hour but we sat and ate the wonderful meal we had made even if it wasn't much. After that we just relaxed and talked about how school was and how I had made friends and enemies. we sat until it was time to get ready for bed I had my usual shower before changing into my pajamas that were a light sapphire blue. I walk out of the bathroom after my shower and I see Yugi sitting on the edge of his bed the way he did when he woke up I smiled and stared into his amazing amethyst eyes. him staring into my half in tense half caring sapphire blue eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Yugi said not averting his eyes from mine "Yours too Yugi." I said feeling something I've never felt before. My heart began to race and my breathing became more frequent and raspy as I stared into my friend's caring eyes. after staying like that for another minute I broke the silence "We should go to sleep now Yugi." I said as our eyes averted themselves from each other's gaze "Yeah your right Daisy after al we have school tomorrow and we need to get up early for me to show you something amazing." Yugi said as he set our alarm clock for 6:00 am tomorrow "good night Yugi." I said sleepily "Night Daisy." Yugi said half yawning half talking. we laid in our beds as I shut off the lamp and drifted to sleep.

I found myself in the dark and a shadowy figure was in front of me "Daisy if you ever want your memories back then you must open your heart and learn the power of your millenium puzzle and master it." said the silhouette in front of me "how did you know my name and who are-." I was cut off the only light was coming from my millenium puzzle "Daisy Moto guardian of the millennium puzzle, duelist of two faces and dimensional traveler you must open your heart to unlock your millennium item's power." said the shadow that had a voice similar to mine but brimming with confidence and mature unlike mine which was soft, shy and full of innocence. "who are you and what do you want from me and how do you know who I am?" I ask sounding like I was about to cry from fear " I cannot tell you that just yet remember open your heart and you will remember." the shadow said disappearing "wait who are you?" but the shadow was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep-beep-beep-beep the alarm clock went off waking me from my dream. "Oh you actually woke up I thought you were going to stay asleep after all you looked like you had a pretty intense dream." Yugi said pulling on his uniform jacket. ("I should get ready for school too.") I said to myself after noticing that I felt odd ("so you do go to school then.") a voice in my head said the voice that I heard in my dream "Daisy are you alright?" Yugi asked "oh...yeah...I'm f-fine." I said snapping out of my train of thought. we quietly left a note on the kitchen table grabbed our lunches and grabbed a quick breakfast and left. Yugi led me to the school through the doors up a set of stairs opened another door and went through it. we were on the roof of the school and Yugi told me to "look up." as the sun began to rise.

It was beautiful I stared into the sky as the stars disappeared into the day. "Nice isn't it?" Yugi asked staring at me. "it's more than that it's amazing just like you said." I stared at the boy that I had soon became friends with learning I had a crush on him. but it was more than that it was love true love not knowing Yugi felt the same way I look into his eyes as he began to blush his face turning crimson red. I giggled as I looked at my friend. We sat for at least 10 mins after Yugi broke the silence "Daisy class is starting soon from what I thought had been half an hour had really been one and a half as it was now 8:50 we scrambled down the stairs and walked to class. making it just in time for the second bell. The day went by pretty fast as the last bell rang me nd Yugi walked to the front door of the school. "wait for us!" a voice shouted behind us with Joey running straight into the school's doors as Tea and Tristan walked calmly to them "Again Joey?" Tea asked as if had happened before. "OW!" Joey said after falling to the floor as I began to laugh at the blond haired boy. I had friends something in the back of my head said "I-I wished for the puzzle to give me true friends." I said sounding in pain. I looked again and what I saw was that wish that had come true. "see you guys tomorrow." Yugi and I said walking out the door.

"Yugi it's only been four days and already I feel that we've known each other forever." I said smiling at the boy that pretty much saved my life because I could have died if he hadn't found me that day. "It's the same here Daisy." Yugi said smile spread across his face. we walked in silence the rest of the way. as we arrived Yugi and I walked in "Grandpa were home!" we exclaimed searching around the house and game shop but didn't find anyone there. we returned to the kitchen as the phone rang and Yugi picked up "hello?" Yugi said half asking half greeting "your grandpa is here Yugi and he's not feeling well come to the Kaiba corp. building and be prepared." said Seto Kaiba on the phone hanging up before Yugi could say anything to him.

"Daisy grab your deck and hurry!" Yugi exclaimed "WHY?" I asked grabbing my cards from my backpack "No time to explain call Joey and the others." Yugi said turning around to see them standing outside "I told them to come over after school." I said grinning "Well let's go we have to hurry." Yugi said running out the door me following behind him "Okay were are we going exactly?" I asked gesturing for the others to follow us. "Yug I though your gramps was supposed to be teaching me dueling tactics today." Joey said struggling to keep up with us. we ran until we made it to Kaiba corp, "we...made...it?" I asked between heavy gasping breaths "...Yeah..."said Yugi gasping after we regained our breaths we entered the building Yugi explained every thing "hey Joey since were up against Kaiba you should use your Brooklyn rage." Tristan teased

"hold on it's only going to be Daisy and Yugi in this duel so every one hands in. as I mark us with a special symbol to show our friendship." said Tea putting a mark on our hands. "Together." me and Yugi said "Good luck you two and-" Joey was interrupted "Yugi, Daisy." we heard grandpa say "GRANDPA!" we said running up to him "Yugi take this." he said handing Yugi a deck of cards "well. well if it isn't Yugi and Daisy. I see your here with some friends." he said looking at our friends "were done playing around Kaiba." said Yugi 'Yu-Gi-Oh' I said with my millenium puzzle glowing and I felt like someone was guiding me "Kaiba your game ends now." I said sounding confident and strong. "Kaiba before you duel Yugi your gonna have to go through me." I said "Tea you and the others take care of grandpa." Yugi said "Got it Yugi and Daisy good luck."

the last little while was a bit of a blur but I remember Kaiba ripping the blue eyes white dragon in half. and me beating Kaiba then Yugi won as well and said something like "MIND CRUSH!" I look and see a younger boy asking what happened to "Seto?" and Yugi or who we later learned was named Yami.

Days passed after we helped Yugi's grandpa and beat Kaiba? me and Yugi were sitting with Tea, Tristan and Joey as Yugi's grandpa brought me and Yugi a parcel from industrial illusions. "What is it?" asked "I don't know why don't you open it to find out." said Yugi's grandpa "go on Yugi open it." said Tristan and so we open the box and it held a sapphire blue box and an amethyst box both with gold ink on the sapphire was my name and on the amethyst was Yugi's name. we opened our boxes and held an envelope with two cards a card that was blank and a card with gold and coins and other things to show fortune there was a dueling glove and two little star shaped chips called star chips. in the box that belonged to Yugi held a tape and then the same items as me. "what do yo guys think it is?" Yugi and I asked the others " I'm not sure Yugi but whatever it is it must be important for it to be from industrial illusions." Joey said

"well play the video tape then." Tea said as we played the tape and then Pegasus's face appeared on the screen "bravo young duelists Daisy and Yugi. you beat the raining champion Seto Kaiba in a duel. so now I shall test you two to see how strong you both are now." said Pegasus "but how will you duel us if your on the screen?" I asked sounding really stupid "oh I'm glad you asked now behold the power of my Millenium eye. as I send us to the shadow realm." said Pegasus as a dark veil wrapped around us 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' me and Yugi shouted as we changed to our duelist forms also known as yami forms. "Pegasus what have you done to them?" I yami Daisy said gesturing to the others who were frozen still like statues "oh that's the amazing power of the shadow realm now we shall duel with a time of 15 minutes. now let the duel commence." said Pegasus as he shuffled his deck so did we.

"alright let do this Yugi if we win we can get out of here." I said as the 15 minutes became 10 then 5 and just seconds before the end we nearly won but time was up. "well now then I shall claim my prize. your grand father's soul." said the twisted wielder of the millenium eye "Yugi Daisy." was all our grandpa said (I say our because I'm Yugi's female version from a different dimension) "Grandpa!" me and Yugi shout at the screen learning there was only one was to get him back and it was by entering the duelist kingdom. and winning. "um...guys I think you should go now Yugi is going to need time to cool down a little." I said as Yugi punched the wall "make that a lot. anyway see you guys tomorrow at school." I said as Yugi sat down and began to sob "see you tomorrow Yug." Joey said patting him on the shoulder. after they left I sat down beside Yugi "he-he's...gone...Daisy." Yugi said between sobs "it's okay Yugi we'll go to the duelist kingdom and win him back okay." I said trying to comfort my depressed crush. "it's not going to help us daisy he's gone and that's all there is to it!" he yelled showing a shred of 'Rage?'

Daisy: END OF CHAPTER 1. A/N hey guys it's Daisy Moto here to say it took a while to write al of this so I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of millenium troubles and if you liked it then comment and vote for if you want me to continue this story but it's most likely that I will 'no matter what.' anyways see you in the next chapter. P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter drug on for so long but i wanted to make it at least worth reading and add a cliffy at the end just for lolz.

Yami Yugi: well that's just mean you let your boyfriend cry at the end.

Yugi: yeah...wait what?

Yami Yugi:Nothing. it was nothing.

Yami Daisy: why do we always have to get into arguments trough our mental link?


	2. Chapter 2

"Daisy let's face it he's gone and there is no one who can get him back." Yugi said sounding sad almost like someone else "You don't understand Yugi there is only one way that were going to get Grandpa back and it's not going to be easy so suck it up we have to go and chalenge Pegasus and win." I said sounding more confident than i really was in fact it was almost like it wasn't me but someone else a more confident and strong. "you know what Daisy you're right the only way we are going to get grandpa back is by beating Pegasus in a duel." Yugi said getting up walking up to me and giving me a hug to let me know he was feeling better than he was before I hugged back to let him know that I was there for him and to show him I cared about how he felt. "It's okay Yugi." I said to him as he pulled away from the embrace "Thanks Daisy i know that i can trust you." he said wiping tears out of his eyes. as i look over at the clock to see what time it was "Yugi we should eat something now it's like 5:50 and we need sleep for tomorrow don't we?" i said as Yugi rushed into the kitchen and started cooking. "it's not much but it will do right Daisy?" Yugi asked putting two plates on the table as i walked in "Yugi it's fine as long as we had something to eat that's all that matters." i said sitting down at the table across from Yugi. 

After we ate we got ready for bed and then watched a movie. "Well Yugi it's 8:50 now and we need to go to the tournament to win grandpa's soul back." i said turning off the tv "Yeah you're right Daisy we should go to bed now." Yugi said walking towards the bedroom "goodnight Yugi i said laying down on my bed turning off the lamp and Yugi set the alarm for 6:00 am tomorrow morning our bags packed for the duelist kingdom millenium puzzles set on our bed stands ready for the next day. 

that night i dreamt about the spirit in the millenium puzzle telling me about my memories and what i had to do to get them back: "Daisy you're tapping into the millenium puzzle's power and also your heart if you keep this up your memories will return in no time flat." said the spirit that would soon be known as Yami Daisy "but what do you mean I've barley done anything all I did was beat Seto Kaiba in a duel." I said in a slight protest to the spirit's remark "that's not true it's easy to see that your friend Yugi has feelings for you and that you have feelings for him." said the spirit in a softer tone "y-you really think he does?" I ask trying to sound interested but not too happy "it's easy to see Daisy whenever he's around you I notice that he tends to act a little more open to you than other's and I've also noticed is that he blushes a lot when you are around." the spirit said while I was trying to hide my feelings for him he was trying to do the same thing. "now Daisy remember to open your heart and to never panic in tough times." said the spirit just before I awoke. and guess who was staring at me smiling. it was Yugi. 

I smiled "morning Yugi." I said "morning Daisy I just came to see if you were awake." he said as he began to blush I started to giggle and as Yugi was blushing I snuck out or his view and tackled him " looks like I'm still sneakier than you huh Yug." I said as we got up and changed our clothes Yugi just kept his school uniform on and I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a sapphire blue t-shirt and a black hoodie. we grabbed our stuff our millenium puzzles, our decks, our other cards, our dueling gloves and star chips and I packed a tiny bit of food. "ready to go Yugi?" I ask while also packing my leather jacket because well I never did risk leaving it alone with no one to keep an eye on it. "yeah Daisy I'm ready let's go." he said as we walked towards the door down the stairs slipping on our shoes and heading out to the docks. "hey, Yug." a familiar voice called from behind it was Joey and he wasn't alone because there beside him were Tristan and Tea. "hey you guys, joining us on our way to the docks?" I asked "yeah no doubt about it you two need all the support you can get so because of that I'm going with you." Joey said with a grin on his face "Joey how are you going to get on the ship?" asked Yugi "Don't worry Yugi I have my ways." said Joey as we arrived at the dock that had the ship we needed to sail in to get to the duelist kingdom. we got in line while Tea, Tristan and Joey were finding their own ways onto the ship. 

"hey I'm a contestant too." is what we heard as we were in line "contestants aren't trying to sneak on board through the cargo hold. plus you need at least one star chip to get on board." said the guy who we say dragging Joey away from the ship we ran up and the Yugi said "WAIT! my friend Joey does have a star chip." as he handed a star chip to Joey "but then you would only have 1 star chip and would be at a disadvantage. are you sure?" said the stern man who released Joey as we went to get in line and enter the ship. 

MEANWHILE... 

"come on Tea this way while they aren't looking." said Tristan as they entered a tin box holding things like extra star chips and other items needed for the tournament they entered and shut the door behind them just as the tin was hoisted up and onto the ship. they were now on board. 

BACK TO YUGI, DAISY AND JOEY... 

"thanks for giving me that star chip back there Yug." said joey as he held up his dueling glove since they gave him one when we got on the cruise ship. Joey went off to do some trading and he got some spell and trap cards just like me and Yugi advised he got shield & sword, kunai with chain, trap hole and a baby dragon. then Yugi gave him a time wizard and he is useful in an emergency. then he ran off again and Weevil Underwood the bug duelist threw Yugi's exodia cards off the side of the ship and Joey jumped after them so then Yugi jumped after Joey and I jumped after Yugi. Joey only got two of the cards and nearly drowned so me and Yugi had to dive to get him just as Tea and Tristan tossed a ladder for us to climb up. we were safe now soaked but safe glad I didn't have my leather jacket on when we jumped. " I'm just glad that both us and my leather jacket are safe." I said while gently putting my jacket in my backpack "I-I only got back two of them Yugi. and Daisy thank you for helping Yugi to save my life back there." said Joey as he handed Yugi the two cards he saved "Joey it's fine I'm still strong even without Exodia." said Yugi as he put away the cards and giving a reassuring smile. 

we had found where we had to stay for the night and we changed into our pajamas and got ready for bed "Yugi why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" I asked as I laid down beside Yugi "Daisy you never know what's going to happen it may be good it may be bad." he said as I stared into those soft amethyst eyes. I knew that he was right I smiled "goodnight Yugi." I said like I usually did before going to bed "good night Daisy." said Yugi as we drifted off to sleep just to have another dream with the unknown spirit that had spoken to me the first time. 

"why are you always bothering me I don't know who you are nor do I know what you want from me." I said "You already know who I am remember when you went up against Kaiba and WON?" said the spirit while also asking a question "I-I d-did." I said trying to sound confident about it


End file.
